1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a structure comprising pillar-shaped members, a method of manufacturing such a structure and a device using such a structure.
2. Related Background Art
Interests in microstructures have been growing in resent years from the viewpoint of utilizing them as functional materials.
Techniques that can be used for preparing such microstructures include those of directly preparing microstructures by utilizing semiconductor processing technologies, of which micro-pattern forming technologies such as photolithography are well known (see, inter alia, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H5-055545 (p. 3, FIG. 1).
Apart from semiconductor processing technologies, techniques that utilize self-organization phenomena and self-formation phenomena of materials are also known. Such techniques are devised to realize novel microstructures on the basis of regular structures that are formed in nature.
While a number of studies have been made on self-organization phenomena and self-formation phenomena because techniques that utilize such phenomena may feasibly be used to realize structures of dimensions of microns or even nanometers, there is still a strong demand for novel microstructures and methods of reliably manufacturing them.